comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frederick Dukes (Earth-7045)
Frederick "Fred" Dukes is a mutant whose latent superhuman powers manifested themselves when he reached puberty. His major weaknesses were his short temper, lack of foresight, his lack of intelligence, and his easily-manipulated self-esteem. Thinking of himself as no more than "an extra-strong freak" in his own words, Dukes used his superhuman powers as a performer in a carnival as the Blob. After the X-Men failed to recruit him, Dukes instead ended up joining the Brotherhood of Mutants under Magneto. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Gravitational Mass Allocation': Blob's main superhuman ability is to become virtually immovable at will, as long as he is in contact with the ground. He does this by bonding himself to the earth beneath him by force of will, which in effect creates a mono-directional increase of gravity beneath him. This gravity field extends about five feet in radius from his center of balance. Thus if there were sufficient power to uproot him, it would take the ground beneath his feet in an area corresponding to the radius of the field. Through intense concentration, the Blob is able to extend the gravity field beneath him farther than five feet. *'Superhuman Durability and Strength' **''Pain Immunity: The Blob's nerve endings do not relay any tactile perception to his brain, which is near the threshold of pain, which makes it so that he is unable to feel pain. **Trapping: Blob is able to capture anything that attacks him within his flesh, including limbs and projectiles. He is able to control how long he holds the object and releasing it with or without the recoil pressure. However, it takes the Blob’s full concentration and focuses on trapping an object or individual, and if he were to focus on something else or get distracted by an attack from another person, he would lose control of his muscles and release who or whatever he was holding with his body. **Projectile Redirection'': After Blob's body absorbs the kinetic energy of a projectile's impact, he can expel the object back. For example, if a projectile was shot at him, it would be embedded within the Blob’s body and by flexing the muscles where the projectile is at, he can cause the projectile to recoil with half the force of impact, reflecting it back at half speed. The Blob can also recoil a punch thrown at him and throw the opponent back a good distance. Abilities The Blob is a formidable hand to hand combatant. Although he possesses no formal training, his great size coupled with his strength and resistance to injury render him a highly efficient and effective street fighter. While not superhuman, the Blob has higher speed, agility, and stamina than his size would indicate, which he often uses to surprise his opponents. Weaknesses *Projected energy attacks, like Cyclops's optic blasts, have been seen to penetrate his skin. *The Blob's eyes and the interior of his ears, mouth, nose are also vulnerable to injury. *The Blob has a higher alcohol tolerance than a normal human due to his size, though he can still be intoxicated if he ingests huge amounts of alcohol. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:X-Men's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Blob